I Want Your Bad Romance 3
by HelainaBlake
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have been together for a while now, and a well known song becomes an inspiration to spice things up in the bedroom...  Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my third version of I Want Your Bad Romance, and I hope you NCIS fans love it as much as the other fandoms have! ****Don't forget to check out my twitter page and my other stories! **

******twitter(dot com)/HelainaBlake**** **

**Enjoy~!**

**HelainaOUT!**

* * *

><p>"The best <em>song <em>for_ sex_?"

Tony had been sitting at his desk, quite happily listening to his Ipod and finishing off some of his paperwork, when the music suddenly stopped. Frowning, he picked it up and clicked the center button. _Dammit! _He had forgotten to charge it yesterday... But, as bummed as he was, he needed to get on with his work. Or at least that was until Ziva had blurted that question for all to hear! Luckily for her, no one was around; and when she questioningly looked over to Dinozzo she assumed that he was still listening to music.

He wasn't.

"What do you mean 'song for sex?" Ziva said in a hushed voice.

Lydia, one of the many women working in the office, gave her a little nudge. "Oh, Ziva, don't tell me you've never done the dirty with music playing?"

Dinozzo wasn't looking, but he imagined Ziva was blushing furiously right about now! "Of course I have! I am not a nun for Peter's sake! I just- Well, I never considered any song to be a sex song!"

"It's 'Pete's sake' Ziva!" Abby laughed. "And besides, you have no idea! Just the other day, Edward and I were-"

"Woah!" Both of the girls jumped, saving Tony from doing it himself. "Please, Abs; no details, just music! I think we should give Ziva here a playlist..."

"Wait, hold it!" Ziva interrupted. "There is a _playlist _of sex songs?" Tony could just picture the two women nodding eagerly, with Ziva looking at them cluelessly. "Well... What kind of songs are we talking about? Barry White?"

There was a sudden explosion of laughter which mad Tony nearly jolt up and out of his chair! "Barry White?" Abby chortled. "What decade are you _really _from, Ziva? No! We're talking about songs with a beat, something to sway your hips to, something to move to."

"Oh?" Ziva said, the subject suddenly catching her interest. "Like what?"

"LADY GAGA!"

Tony snuck a quick peek at the girls to see Lydia give Abby a very high energy high-five and then almost laughed when he saw them both do a little dance.

"Oh no..." Ziva groaned. "Not you too... OW!"

"Don't you bad mouth the Gaga!" Abby scolded, obviously the one who caused Ziva to shriek like a little girl. "The word 'wild hot sex' doesn't even cover it when it comes to Gaga sex music!"

Tony's ears perked inquisitively at that. He and Gibbs had never made love to music, they were always too caught up in the moment to turn on the stereo. Maybe, just maybe... He removed his headphones, stood up, and walked over to the three of them. "What kind of songs are you talking about?"

"Uh, uh, uh... Nothing! Just songs!" Abby said quickly, giving him a smile that would make a blind man fall back in wonder.

Tony waved a dismissive hand at her. "Abby, I know what you're talking about. So, what songs are you talking about?"

The three of them just gawked at him. "Tony... You want to know about Gaga sex songs?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"Can we ask _why_?"

"Nope."

They all huffed at that, but then smirked. Having Dinozzo in conversation was going to be interesting. "So, Tony..." Ziva started. "Have you ever 'done the dirty with music blasting'?"

Tony paused and slowly drifted into full blown panic mode. "Well Ziva, when it comes to my skills, no music is really needed to-."

Ziva quickly shut him up with sudden hand movements. "Tony, you want to be part of the conversation and that means you've got to participate. Which also means you _have _to tell us the truth!" He was about to argue that wasn't fair, but Ziva was having none of it. "Tony, just answer the question! If it makes you feel any better, I haven't while JJ and Abby here obviously have..."

"Many many times!" They both smirked.

"Too much information, thank you very much!" Ziva said.

Tony laughed, then gulped as all eyes were now on him. "Umm, a couple of times… But never to Lady Gaga."

"Really?" Abby gasped, covering her mouth dramatically. "Ohmigod, Tony! You have no idea what you're missing out on! Lady Gaga is, like, one of my biggest icons! Well, besides from the fact she isn't a goth; but she was pretty awesome in her music video Al-."

"Abbby!" He moaned. "PLEASE can we get back to the point now! What kind of songs were you talking about; because I've heard of this Lady Gaga, but I don't think I've ever heard any of her songs..."

"Oh, Tony you haven't LIVED till you've done it to a Gaga song!" Lydia smirked. "I think the best ones are Dance In The Dark, Lovegame, Money Honey-"

"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich." Abby continued. "Alejandro, Boys Boys Boys, and..." She looked at Lydia with a mischievous gleam, and Lydia seemed to catch on very quickly as they both took in a deep breath, raised their hands any screeched: "BAD ROMANCE!"

Tony could do nothing but look at them as if they had three heads each! While Ziva was silently nodding her head. "Okay, you have a point with Bad Romance, I do have to admit! But the others I'm not too sure about..."

"Do any of you have the song 'Bad Romance'?" Tony asked.

Now it was their turn to stare at him. "And why, may we ask, do you want this song?"

Tony paused, then smirked. "As you say: To do the dirty with music blasting."

* * *

><p>Tony had been listening to the song, over and over and over, for the past two hours; and he officially had EVERYTHING planned! He couldn't help but smile, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't suppress the occasional happy sound that escapes his lips.<p>

_Gibbs was going to LOVE this!_

When Ziva and McGeek left, Tony got up from his desk and walked up to Gibbs's, motioning to the elevator with a tilt of his head. Gibbs nodded and was quick to follow, stepping in and flicking it off on the way down to Abby's lab "What's going on, are you alright?"

He nodded. "My car has _broken _down, could you give me a lift to my place?"

Gibbs gave him a skeptical look. "Broken down? But DiNozzo, it was fine this morning; do you want me to call someone to come over and get it checked out?"

Tony rolled his eyes, and started to close the distance between them. Gibbs watched with curiosity and suspicion when Tony trapped him against the wall. "Are you sure everythings-?" Tony placed a finger on his lovers lips, successfully shutting him up, then placed both of his hands on Gibbs's chest and pushed hard against the wall.

"Hmm..." Tony said thoughtfully, running his hands up higher and loosening Gibbs's tie, then threw it over his shoulder. "I..." Dinozzo started, unbuttoning a couple of Gibbs's buttons. "Would _really_..." He opened up the top of the shirt and leant forwards to gently kiss the skin there. Gibbs let out a moan, to lost to question him any further. "Appreciate a lift back home..." He bit down suddenly, sending a jolt of pleasure/pain to Gibbs's groin. "_Please..._"

"Ah!" Gibbs gasped. God, if Tony kept that up it would all be over before it even began! "Okay!" He said between gritted teeth. "I'll take us home..."

"Good." Tony chirped switching the elevator back on. "Meet me outside in three minuets; and If I find out you've... _Taken care of yourself, _then there won't be any fun tonight." And with that the elevator opened and he left.

Gibbs could do nothing but stand there, confused, hot and horny. He was even forbidden to relieve himself! Since when did Tony call the shots..? Since when did Gibbs care? He pressed the button back up to the office, hurriedly put redressed himself then rushed to his desk, grabbing this and that, not even knowing if he needed it, and was standing by the elevator within seconds; his coat covering the tent in the front of his pants.

By the time he got to his car, Tony was leaning casually against it looking up at the night sky; and when he saw Gibbs walking over to him, a looked passed his face that Gibbs had never seen before. _But hoped to see again... _"Ready to go?" He said with his best poker face, moving over to the driver's side and unlocking the car.

"Mmm.." Tony smiled, climbing into his side and stretching causally.

Gibbs looked at him for a moment before putting the keys in the ignition and driving away.

Not one minutes into the journey, Gibbs felt lips against his neck once again. "Tony!" He jumped, nearly swerving out of his lane. "What are you- Ah..."

Tony was ignoring him, biting and licking up his neck and then along his jaw. His tongue played lightly behind his ear before he took Gibbs's earlobe between his teeth and nibbled playfully. Gibbs was groaning as he drove, wanting Tony to touch him; but his wish wasn't granted. And when they finally pulled up to Tony's apartment he grabbed him roughly and kissed his passionately.

"Gibbs..." Tony moaned, pulling away. "Not yet..."

"_When?_" He growled.

Dinozzo smiled seductively and leant forwards again, flicking out his tongue against Gibbs's lips a couple of times before pulling away completely and climbing out of the car with his bag in hand. Gibbs, who's eyes were closed, snapped back into reality when he heard the car door slam. "Huh?" He climbed out after him, leaving his briefcase in the car, and walked up to the building where Tony was waiting for him.

"Two minuets." Tony said with a stern tone. Gibbs had never heard it before; but it made him unbelievably _hard_. "Then you can come inside. No sooner no later, do you understand?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good!" Tony kissed him once before disappearing inside, leaving Gibbs with one thought:

_What the HELL was going on?_

* * *

><p>Gibbs bounded up the stairs faster that he thought he could. And when he reached their floor he found Tony waiting outside. Had he even gone inside? He wasn't wearing his jacket, and he didn't have his bag on him either. Was that all he came up here for?<p>

"Gibbs..." Tony said in the same stern tone as before. "_Come here_."

Gibbs quickly walked over to him and leaned in for a kiss. Tony seemed to also lean in for one, until he stopped at the last minuet and grabbed Gibbs by his tie, shoving him roughly inside and kicking the door shut. Gibbs watched curiously as he pulled something out of his pocket.

_The CD remote?_

Tony smirked at Gibbs's confusion and pressed the _play _button...

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>**

Tony grabbed Gibbs by his tie once again and forced him backwards through the room, their eyes not parting for a second, until his knees hit the back of the sofa. Gibbs reluctantly sat down and watched Tony move back to the centre of the room, his hands in front of him and they were obviously occupied doing _something..._

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>**

Tony turned when he was in the centre, and opened his shirt in time with the beat, then slid it off of his shoulders. But he left his tie on. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. He had a pretty good idea; and _dear God _he hoped he was right! Tony then slid his hands down his chest with his lips parted ever so slightly as he undid the button on his pants, and the slid the zipper down agonizingly slow...

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>**

Tony raised his hands up above his head and started to move his hips seductively from side to side, always in time with the beat. His eyes shut and his lips parted even more. Gibbs groaned at the sight of him... He had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life, and it took every ounce of restraint he had to sit still and watch the rest of the show.

**_I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as it's free<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<em>**

Tony's hips continued to sway from side to side for a moment longer, his left arm trailing downwards and along his chest, purposefully rubbing against his nipple and the moving his hand even lower to his pants. His eyes snapped up to Gibbs, who was sitting there, rubbing himself through his own trousers, and panting wildly; lust burning in his eyes. Tony smirked at started towards him. Gibbs watched Tony draw close and closer until he was within reach, but it was Tony who pulled Gibbs to his feet. He hooked his hand at the bottom of his shirt and ripped it off without a second thought, but left his tie on also, shoving Gibbs back down and returning to his previous position.

**_I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>(Love-love-love I want your love)_**

He kicked his shoes off quickly before dancing again, his hands moving along his body, pinching and rubbing as they went. He then dropped to the floor and looked up at his lover once more, licking his lips. Gibbs moaned and quickly undid his flies, but froze as Tony started to _crawl towards him_... Slowly, oh so slowly, he crawled towards Gibbs with a sway in his hips. He placed one hand on Gibbs's thigh, and then another; he grabbed Gibbs's shoulders with both hands and pulled himself up, leaning into his neck.

Tony breathed the lyrics, into Gibbs's ear, relishing in the shiver Gibbs had with each word...

**"You know that I want you"**

**"And you know that I need you"**

**"I want it _bad_, your bad romance"**

"Oh God..." Gibbs groaned as Tony licked along his neck. He couldn't hold back any longer. So he grabbed Tony's hips and flipped them over onto the sofa.

**_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance_**

Gibbs's lips crashed down upon his young lover's, gaining entrance without mercy; their tongues dueling for dominance. But Tony had had his fun, and now it was his turn. Gibbs pulled away for a second to pull Tony's trousers off in one swift movement, then quickly kicked off his shoes and raised his hips slightly to get rid of his own trousers; leaving them both in nothing but their boxers and ties. He moved back down and kissed him once again, rubbing his hand's along Tony's chest just as he had one to himself before; pinching his nipples until they were hard nubs.

"Ah!" Tony gasped. "Nngh..."

Gibbs grinned into the kiss, his ego kicked up a notch knowing he could get Tony to make sounds like _that!_

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>**

He moved his hand even lower and over the top of Tony's boxers, feeling just how hard he was. And GOD was he hard... They both groaned at the same time while Gibbs was stroking him tenderly through the thin material. Faster and faster, until Tony pushed him up and off of the sofa, onto the floor.

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>**

Gibbs didn't even have time to register what had happened to him, because the second he opened his eyes Tony was straddling him again with _no boxers.._. Gibbs grabbed Tony's hips and raised his hips to grind into him. Tony's head flung backwards as he moaned; and when he looked at Gibbs again a seductive gleam sparkled in Tony's eyes. His hand started traveled his body, rubbing his nipples, stroking his thighs... All the while Gibbs was grinding their hips.

**_I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal  
>As long as you're mine<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)<em>**

Tony's hips were moving in time with Gibbs's, groans and cries escaping their lips with every thrust. Tony arched his back, his face towards the ceiling. "Ngh. Ngh. Ah! Mmm... G- Gibbs..." Gibbs pulled Tony's hips towards him and then took Tony into his mouth, teasing the slit before taking it in completely. "Ahhh! Gibbs!"

Gibbs ran his tongue along the underside of his throbbing member, teasing the slit again, and then pulling his hips forwards. Tony gasped from the pleasure of it and started to move his hips back and forwards, fucking Gibbs's mouth.

**_I want your psycho  
>Your vertigo stick<br>Want you in my rear window  
>Baby you're sick<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<em>**

Gibbs was content with this, his head bobbing backwards and forwards. His tongue moving in time, licking the salty skin with each thrust. That was until Tony ruined his fun and moved back on his hands and knees. Gibbs wacthed Tony grip Gibbs boxers before ripping them off. "You're paying for all the clothing you're destroying." Gibbs commented.

"Fine with me..." Tony said, before lowering his head and running his tongue across Gibbs's aching cock, from the very bottom to the very top... "AHH!" Gibbs grunted, gripping Tony's hair tightly and urging him to take him in. Tony just ignored him, licking and nibbling his member playfully. "T- Tony!" He choked.

"What do you need Gibbs?" Tony hummed, licking Gibbs as if he were an ice-cream.

"Need you!" He said through gritted teeth. "I need your mouth on me!"

"My mouth _is _on you..." He pointed out, biting down gently.

"Nggh... That- That's not what I meant! I- I need you... I need you to _suck _me!"

"No."

**_You know that I want you  
>('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)<br>And you know that I need you  
>I want it bad, bad romance<em>**

Tony crawled up to Gibbs again until their bodies were completely up against each other. "Gibbs..." He moaned. "Do you know what..?"

"Ngh... Wha- What..?" Gibbs struggled to put two words together, he needed relief so badly! And if he didn't get it soon, he was going to _take it!_

Tony nibbled Gibbs's earlobe, and whispered provocatively:_ "I'm your bitch..."_

**_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance_**

Gibbs couldn't NOT do anything anymore! He pushed Tony off of him and stood up, quickly dragged his lover by his arms to the bedroom. He ungracefully threw Tony onto the bed and towered over him, one leg between his thighs and his hands either side of his head. Tony moved himself up until his back was against the headboard, then he looked from side to side with wide eyes realizing he was trapped. Gibbs grinned and pounced him... But Tony was faster, and he managed to spin them round so it was Gibbs who was leaning against the headboard.

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>**

Gibbs growled. He actually growled! from both lust and frustration. Lust obviously taking the lead! But his anger subsided slightly when Tony moved onto of him, with his legs either side of Gibbs's hips. He stole a fiery kiss from Gibbs before pulling both of their ties off. Gibbs raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_****  
><em>Roma-roma-mamaa!<em>  
><em>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>**

He forced one of Gibbs's hand up and tied it to the headboard with his own tie.

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>**

And then the other... He had planned this from the very beginning! But Gibbs wasn't sure why he was so surprised, Tony was a genius after all. _An EVIL GENIUS!_

**_Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy_**

Tony shot Gibbs one last look before he slowly shimmied down his body, his lips starting at his neck; licking and kissing, his hands splayed out across his chest. The down to his collarbone, biting down slightly before licking the very same spot...

**_Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy_**

His tongue trailed down to Gibbs's nipple, relishing in the sharp breath Gibbs inhaled the second he licked the peak. Round and round, up and down. One of his hands moved up and pinched the other one, not wanting it to feel neglected. he took the erect nub between his teeth and pulled slightly, licking the small bit of skin he had caught. He then moved over to the other nipple and repeated the process.

"Tony, God! Please!" Gibbs begged, pulling at the restraints. "Please, Tony, please!"

**_Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy_**

Dinozzo was unbelievably turned on by Gibbs's pleas for release, but he was having far too much fun to give in now. He moved further down, always licking and stopping just above Gibbs's erect desire. Instead he concentrated on Gibbs's hip, suckling and biting, pulling away and then blowing at the red wet spot he had left behind. "You're mine..." He whispered. Returning to his skin and leaving another spot. "Who do you belong to Gibbs?"

"You!" He gasped. "Dear God, you Tony!"

**_Walk, walk passion baby  
>Work it<br>I'm a free bitch, baby_**

"Mmm..." He hummed, his lips now only inches from the part of Gibbs that was throbbing. "I want to hear you _say it..._"

Gibbs tried to raise his hips, but Tony had a pretty good grip on him. "God..." He moaned, biting his lips and rubbing his thighs together. Tony was intoxicated by the sight of him. Never before had he seen Gibbs like this; he had no idea that he had this sort of effect on him...

"Yours!" Gibbs groaned. "I belong to you! I'm yours, all of me! Please Tony, please..."

Tony smiled evilly and licked Gibbs ONCE before crawling back up to him.

**_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I don't wanna be friends<em>**

Tony raised himself up and gripped the headboard, lowering himself onto Gibbs's desire, but not pushing in. He wanted to see how far Gibbs could go before he was begging Tony for it... And Tony made sure Gibbs would be begging Tony by the end of the night. But Gibbs was unwilling to beg, and as he and Tony stared each other down, He realized that he was going to lose; especially when Tony removed one of his hands form the bed and proceeded to wrap it around cock, stroking slowly.

**_Je veux ton amour  
>Et je veux ta revanche<br>J'veux ton amour  
>I don't wanna be friends<em>**

"Ahh... Ngh... So- So good, Gibbs." He threw his head back and let out a gasp with each stroke. "Mmm... Gibbs, I need you. I need you inside of me..." He looked back at Gibbs, whose eyes were completely dilated and breathing heavily. "Ahh... Gibbs, I'm soo close..."

"No you don't!" Gibbs snapped, pulling at the ties again. "Don't even think about it Tony, I want to be _inside _of you when you come!"

Tony was panting by this point. "But Gibbs... It feels soo good. Ngh, I don't think I can last much longer."

"STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW TONY, OR I WILL FIRE YOU!"

Tony looked down at him with wide eyes, but continued to stroke himself and move his hips against Gibbs's member. "Mmm, Special Agent Gibbs..." He said in a sultry tone. "Is that an order?"

"Yes, that's an order! Stop right now!"

"Then _beg _for it..." Tony could see the conflict in his lovers eyes, so he decided to hurry thing along. He sped up his pumps and the movements of his hips. "AH!" He cried out. "Ah- Gibbs... So so close!"

"Please!" Gibbs whimpered, finally giving in. "Please Tony, let me fuck you! I'm begging you... I'll go crazy if I'm not inside you soon!"

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>(Caught in a bad romance)  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>(Caught in a bad romance)  
>Want your bad romance!<em>**

Tony took a moment to slow down his stokes, before leaning in for a passionate kiss and pushing down. "AHH" Gibbs groaned, his hips jerking up suddenly which made Tony cry out in ecstasy.

"Nggh..." Tony gasped, rocking his hips slowly. "Ah- Gibbs... So good!" Tony continued his slow movements until Gibbs couldn't take it anymore. He pulled as hard as he could on his restraints until they _finally _gave out!

**_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance_**

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hips and then raised him up, so that Tony was almost completely empty, before slamming him down and hitting his prostate. "AH!" He cried from the sheer force of it, and a loud cry escaped his wet lips every time Gibbs repeated the movement."Giiiiibbs!" He gasped, holding onto his shoulders and meeting him for every thrust. "Need it... Need you! Harder... Faster... Gibbs fuck me harder!"

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>(Caught in a bad romance)  
>Want your bad romance<em>**

Gibbs pushed them forwards so that Tony landed on his back. Then he lifted his hips and picked up a blistering pace. Tony opened his hips wider and raised his hips as far as they would go. "AH- Gibbs! God! Faster, please! Ngh... Ah ah AH!"

Tony reached up and wrapped his arms around Gibbs's neck pulling him in for a kiss. Gibbs complied, then moved his head down to nip at Tony's neck, just as had been done to him before; purposefully leaving a mark there, claiming him. "You're mine..." He grunted, thrusting faster and faster. "All mine!"

"Mmm..." Tony sighed. "Yours... All yours! All of me!"

"Who's bitch are you Tony?" He asked, biting Tony's bottom lip. "Who's bitch?"

"Yours!" He cried. "Your bitch, Gibbs! All yours!"

"_And don't you ever forget it!"_

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>(Caught in a bad romance)_**

Gibbs pulled them both up until he was kneeling on the bed, and his hands supporting his lover as he thrust up and down. Tony's knees were on the bed, but only slightly; he pushed down on Gibbs's shoulders to raise himself, and Gibbs forced his hips hack down with his hands.

"Ngh..! Gibbs..." Tony's head was swaying from side to side, his hips raising and falling, grinding seductively against Gibbs. He was so close! So close he could practically taste it! "Gibbs, I'm coming! Oh God! AHH!"

"Tony!" Gibbs said through gritted teeth, gripping his hips tighter and pounding up into him. The sound of his lover's screams filling the room was what finally sent him over the edge. And he cried Tony's name as he came.

Tony was still riding on the aftershocks, and Gibbs was still thrusting into him. "Ah ah ah ah..!" Eventually though his movements slowed and Gibbs lowered them both to the bed, with Tony on top of him. He let out a small whimper when Gibbs pulled out of him, but then curled up against him and murmmerd in contentment.

Gibbs sighed after a few minuets of silence, his eyes locking with the man he loved. "I've never felt anything so..."

"Intense?" Tony said with a sparkle in his eye.

"That's one way to put it." He grinned. "I love you, Tony..."

Tony leant forwards and kissed him lazily. "Mmm... I love you to..."

Gibbs wrapped a protective arm around Tony and pulled him close, while Tony sighed happily and nuzzled Gibbs's neck.

_He was going to have to buy that playlist..._

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't forget to review~ 3<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! This is just a short aftermath, and a chance for me to say: Have you read the chapter WHILE listening to the song? ;) Just press the _play_ button when Tony does!**

**ALSO! Do you know any good sex songs you'd like to see Gibbs and Tony get down and dirty to? If so tell me, and if one keeps popping up I'll do my best to please!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

><p>Tony exited the elevator and casually walked through the bull-pen, which was completely empty, and to his desk; the only thing different about today was that Tony, for the life of him, couldn't wipe the huge grin plastered on his face! He really wished he had the poker face Gibbshad, it would come in handy at a time like this...<p>

Sighing, Tony shrugged off his bag and fell into his seat. Not a few seconds later he saw Gibbs walk out of the elevator, and when their eyes locked he froze. Tony was still smirking. _The fun wasn't over just yet... _Tony quickly checked to see if anyone was watching him, and when he saw the cost was clear, he leant forwards and mouthed: _'I want your bad romance...' _Then he licked his lips sensuously.

Gibbs visibly shivered and rushed to his desk, making sure not to look at him again. Tony laughed and returned to his work.

"So how'd it go?"

"Wha-? AH!" Tony looked up, only to suddenly be surrounded by the female members of the team who were staring at him expectantly. They noticed the smirk, and he noticed that _they _noticed his smirk; so he covered his mouth with his hands and faked a cough. "Wow..." He muttered, loosening his tie. "Is it hot in here? I'm, uh, gunna go see if they can turn the conditioning up."

He started to get up out of his chair, but two pairs of hands grabbed him and shoved him back down. "Nice try." Abby said in a hushed tone, so Gibbs wouldn't hear them. "Now let me ask a similar question: Was it hot last night?"

Tony's eyes widened and he opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. "I am NOT discussing my sex life with you!"

"Since when? Normally we cannot get you to not talk of it." Ziva said pointedly.

Tony froze and narrowed his eyes at them. They had him there... Tony looked at them, then towards Gibb's desk, noticing how Gibbs was trying to sneak the occasional glance at his lover. Tony smirked.

"I'm caught in a Bad Romance..."

Both the women watched with their jaws wide open as Tony triumphantly walked away and grabbed Gibbs by the collar, dragging him past the girls and then into the elevator.

"What the _hell _was that?" Ziva gawked.

Abby was jumping up and down on the spot, squealing "Ohmigodohmigod!"

"Umm... Guys?"

Abby and Ziva looked at Timmy curiously, who had just walked into the room and was looking off into the distance. Hewas silent for a few more seconds, and then looked up at them frowning.

_"Do you hear music?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to review :)<strong>_


End file.
